From The Bottom Of My Candy Corn Heart
by BettyBest2
Summary: On her journey to find all seven Sins, Elizabeth ends up spending All Hallow's Eve with Sir Meliodas, Diane, Sir Ban, and Hawk. But Sir Meliodas seems to have something in store for her this holiday, and it takes spending the entire day with him in order to find out. Apart of a group challenge: Write something that involves Halloween.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **A/N: Hi there! This was apart of another group challenge... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **-From The Bottom Of My Candy Corn Heart-  
**

A brisk wind that whisks past her nose is what awakens her that morning. She blinks her eyes open to clear her blurry vision and then exhales softly as she takes in the dull light that soaks gingerly into her senses. The rather cool temperature of the room is what captures her notice next forcing her to sink deeper beneath the warmth of the duvets and the nice heat restricted in thick rough ropes beside her. That's when her mind truly begins to outrace the heavy dregs of lethargy, allowing her to blink curiously at the face of the person beside her, expecting to see bright emerald eyes staring back at her.

Sir Meliodas is still deep in slumber however as she peeks at him from the cover that rests just below her nose. Without her even noticing it, her muscles begin to relax as she watches his sleeping features, silently adoring the way his hair is even more of a mess from his rest, to the way his mouth rests slightly open to allow cute little snores to drift outward.

Elizabeth observes his visage with a rapt attention of one ensnared in the gooey warmth of inescapable infatuation. Her hand begins to reach out of the cocoon of warmth the covers provide, up towards his face as her heart slowly but steadily begins to pick up pace. This is something she's never done before in all the time they've spent together during their travels. She's never gotten to run her fingers across his boyish cheeks down to the sharp edge of his jaw or let her fingers slide through his wildly blond locks.

It's crazy, this urge that has begun to grow stronger with each passing day of watching his playful charm as he jokes around with Sir Ban or Hawk or even when he's kind and cordial with Diane. He's the Dragon Sin and Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, but… what is he to her? What are they to each other? This urge to get closer to the sweet man who's done nothing but show her kindness and save her time and time again is beginning to overwhelm her. She just wants to—

A sharp whistle of wind blows in from the open window behind her snapping her out of her trance like state as her hand recoils mere inches from his face. Elizabeth lets out a near inaudible huff and wonders why exactly they would have the windows open this time of year. She eases herself up and then gently out of bed where the frigid wooden boards beneath her bare feet cause her to hop lightly with little squeals. She rushes forward to the windows and quickly pulls them in, sealing out the cold air.

As she stands there for just a moment she stares out at the land that's changing naturally. Leaves of different colors lay scattered across the grass displaying the bare branches of many trees. The sky clearly a bright grey, is covered over in a smooth layer of clouds telling her that the sun won't be shining at all this day. It's all beautiful to her wide gaze, the way wind picks up the autumn leaves and twists them throughout the air. She finds herself smiling when she turns away from the sight, her spirits only brightening when something occurs to her that she had nearly forgotten.

 _'Today is All Hallows' Eve! Oh, how exciting! I may not get to spend it with my family this year, but Sir Ban, Diane, Hawk, and Sir Meliodas are just as much family to me.'_ The thought softens her smile as she turns her gaze to Sir Meliodas who now lays on his stomach in the middle of the bed with his face turned sideways along her pillow. She laughs quietly as she walks over to him and pulls the covers down enough so that she can see the knot of the ropes keeping him restricted.

For just a second she lets her hand trail along the rough material as she considers. After many nights of sharing a bed with Sir Meliodas she doesn't think that he should have to be confined… especially since it's his own bed! She knows the Sin can be quite handsy with her. Her cheeks flush a soft rose hue at the thought as she begins the slow job of untying his ropes. She also knows that he would most likely grope her if only a little at night as they lie in bed. It's just a part of who he is and she wholeheartedly accepts and understands this. She _trusts_ that he would never go beyond that as well. This Knight is too honorable to do such things.

Before she knows it, as the thick ropes lay apart around him, Elizabeth for the first time feels her fingers woven between tresses softer than she imagined as she brushes his hair away from his forehead. Her heart skips a few beats as she studies him with baited breath, expecting him to awaken at any moment with her hand roaming through his hair. That's what causes her to pull her hand back with a quiet gasp, that very same hand going to cover her mouth.

Elizabeth decides then it's best to grab her attire for the day and get ready before she does something more that'll leave her cheeks aflame from the heat of her racing heart.

But when she turns to flee that's when a groggy yet pleasant voice halts her right in place. The heat she had feared comes to her anyway, snaking up her neck and painting itself all the way up to her forehead.

"Why'd you stop? It was such a pleasant way to wake up, Elizabeth."

She whirls to face him again. Sir Meliodas is now sitting up with ruffled hair and a crooked grin as he stares at her with green eyes as shiny as fresh grass after a rain and she just can't seem to get her tongue to work right. "I was, I m-mean I d-didn't—Sir Meliodas I—"

He lifts a hand to wave off her rambles with a delighted grin that causes her to close her lips around a squeak. She watches as he climbs out of bed and crosses his arms over his baby blue long sleeved shirt unbuttoned enough to wear she can see the toned muscles of the top of his chest. "Thank you for untying me, Elizabeth."

She tries to speak, thinks better of it, takes a slow breath to settle her scattered nerves, and _then_ opens her mouth to answer in a voice as sweet as dew. "You're welcome, Sir Meliodas."

"That of course means that I can give you a proper good morning greeting, ya know!" Before she can work this out in her mind her entire figure is sent into a flustered tremble as Sir Meliodas wraps his arms around her to get a firm grip on her rear all the while his face becomes squished into her bosom. "Morning, Elizabeth!" he calls out jovially while making sure to give her bottom a few good squeezes that makes her tumble forward into him even more. She'll suffocate him for sure! But the way he's squeezing her hands as his warm breath heats against the skin of her chest through her garments has her knees weakening as she exhales a low shaky breath.

Just when she finds her wits to return his morning greeting the door behind them bursts open and slams against the wall with such force she feels the vibration of it work its way through the strange haze that was beginning to cloud her mind.

"I knew something was wrong when neither of you had come down for breakfast! Damn it, Meliodas! Get your hands off of her already!" Hawks' voice practically squeals as the pig breaks into a sprint in the blond's direction.

"Come on, Hawk, I was only saying— _oof!"_ Sir Meliodas had tried to fruitlessly explain from the cleavage of her chest, but Hawk had made sure to detangle him from around her in the best way he knows how.

Elizabeth watches with wide eyes as the pig stands atop Sir Meliodas' chest as he stomps from time to time with his defending words on her behalf. She brushes a few strands of long, silver hair behind her ear with an uncertain hum as she watches the two argue back and forth. Sir Meliodas is less concerned while Hawk is practically roasting himself into cooked bacon from his own fury. The princess turns from the sight with a tender shake of her head, plans of actually getting ready for the day on her mind.

She has her clothes in hand and is nearly in the washroom when Sir Meliodas' voice calls over the angered shouts of Hawk, "Say, Elizabeth, since you're spending All Hallows' Eve with us Sins, do you want to do something together to celebrate today?"

She gives him a bright smile at the idea, "Yes, I'd love to spend the day with you all!"

Her head tilts curiously as she watches Sir Meliodas raise his hand to place over Hawks' snout to muffle his shouts for just a moment. The pig seems to catch onto something that went entirely over her head from the way he's gazing at her pleadingly. Sir Meliodas raises up to lean on one of his elbows as he offers her a kind grin. "No, I meant you and me, _together_."

"Oh!" She sucks in a sharp breath and clutches her clothes tighter to her chest as the misunderstanding begins to clear up in her mind. It doesn't take her long to find her answer however even as she raises her clutched bundle of clothes closer in an attempt to cover up her face glowing in red. "Y-yes, I'd still like that." She tells him softly and slowly in the room that suddenly goes silent in her answer's wake.

Something seems to form in his eyes, light and exhilarating, as he stares at her under his messy bangs. "Great." His expression then cringes just the slightest as he gives a bland stare at Hawk who forces himself out of the blond's grip and onto the floor.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, bub. No funny tricks with her today!" Hawk doesn't even give Sir Meliodas time to respond as he trots over to her and gives her an encouraging grin. "Today's gonna be special for you, Elizabeth! We'll _all_ make sure of it!"

"Oh, Hawk," she coos while shifting to her knees to hug him tightly, "This day is already special just knowing that you all are here with me." She rests her head on top of his as her hair drapes over his back like a silvery curtain. And while she holds the delighted pig, her eyes find their way to Sir Meliodas' direction. Noticing him staring right at her, she sees his gaze filled with a fondness that stems infinitely from a source she can't seem to name. But she feels from the bottom of her heart fluttering away in her chest that she might soon discover it.

 _'Yeah. Soon…'_

~.~.~

"It's about time you came down for breakfast you two~" The usual slow drawl of Sir Ban's voice reaches them as they make their way to the first floor of the Boar Hat. "Morning, Captain! Good Morning, Princess!" He continues with a wide smirk showing off his sharp teeth as he brings two plates to the bar for both she and Sir Meliodas.

Elizabeth clasps her hands together as she practically dances forward at the smell that greets her. "Good Morning, Sir Ban! This looks so lovely! The day is starting off so refreshingly, is it not?"

Her cheery words are greeted with Sir Ban's lazy laugh as she and Sir Meliodas take their seats on the smooth barstools before their meals. "Right, Princess~ I'm sure you and Captain here had a real brisk start if all the commotion he and Master made is anything to go by~"

Her cheeks puff out around the eggs she was attempting to swallow at the insinuations that try to form in her mind. Seeing the naughty grin that comes to Sir Meliodas' face from the corner of her eye doesn't help her in the slightest.

"Oh, yeah she kept me pretty warm with her touch…" The Dragon Sin admits casually as he chows down on the delicious food of Sir Ban.

" _Oh shut it you bastard!"_ Hawk squeals. She turns her head when she finally relearns how to swallow to see the pig already charging towards the "unawares" Captain of the Sins.

She goes to open her mouth to perhaps make a protest when Sir Meliodas' foot shoots out and Hawk runs right into it. Sir Meliodas continues to eat as if there isn't a pig struggling to tip him off balance. Elizabeth clamps her lips shut once more at their antics and turns to her food once more.

Sir Ban's breakfast is finished in record time, not a spec of food is left on their plates. She turns her eyes just in time to see Sir Meliodas rise from his seat with an enthusiastic twinkle in his eyes.

She squeals as he suddenly appears at her side. The way his arm wraps around her waist to pull her into his firm side is a shock through her system. The heat of him bleeds into her quickly and incites a flame in the pit of her stomach as she fidgets nervously while looking down. Away from the focused stares of Sir Ban and Hawk. "We all should get moving! I promised Elizabeth here we'd do something together for All Hallow's Eve!"

Sir Ban looks interested, "That today?" while Hawk fumes at the way Sir Meliodas seems to draw closer and closer to her.

Sneakily he lets his hand travel down her thigh until she feels the rough texture of his palm on her skin. Her startled hitch in breath is missed as he goes on to answer nonchalantly, "Yep! And I want _you_ to go out and get me a few things for a surprise I want to make later!"

Sir Ban straightens with a slightly sick tinge to his face. " _You're_ going to make Captain?"

Her heart is already beginning to make it harder to focus on the conversation around her, but when Sir Meliodas' hand grips her thigh tight effectively pulling her close to where his face rests against her chest, it's impossible for the gasping sound she makes to be missed. She doesn't know what tells her this next, but it must be the way his fingers slide inward along her quivering thighs that lets her know he likes the sound she made. "Well, you're going to make it Ban, it's just going to be apart of my surprise. But if you want me to make you something, I can!"

"Nah, Captain, I'm good~" The Fox Sin says smoothly as he hops over the bar and begins to stride slowly towards the exit.

Elizabeth barely sees him take the slip of parchment from Sir Meliodas as she starts to lean more heavily against him with shallow breaths. His touch is… rather good. More than good actually… Her head is just about to rest against his when a hoof stomps on the wooden floor viciously, straightening her back like the order of a drill sergeant.

"Look at what you're doing to her you perv! I've let this go on for too long damn it!"

Sir Meliodas' wandering hand slips from under her skirt and up to her hip in an easy motion as she leans more to stand on her own, only now realizing what his hand had been doing and where it had been. The following argument between the blond and pig seem to dull from her mind as she drifts into her own thoughts for just a moment...

"Elizabeth?"

"Mmm yes?" She hums lightly at the sound of Sir Meliodas' voice. It's then she notices his warmth is gone and… Hawk is missing?

A gentle pat to the top of her head lets her eyes focus on his ginning visage. She can't will away the embarrassed flush that warms her cheeks for not having paid attention to his words. "I'm sorry."

His fists go to his hips as he smiles up at her. "It's alright! I sent Hawk to look for Diane as I'm suspecting she might be out collecting something of her own for this special day. He only left on the idea that I'd keep my hands to myself for the time being..." He trails off with a huffy frown although his eyes still dance with bright flecks of joy.

Her hands clasp together at her waist as she laughs lightly. "Are you sure you can actually do that, Sir Meliodas?"

She feels her heart swell at the way he puffs out his chest and places his fist upon it as his grin turns into a smirk. "'Course I can!" She nearly trips on her way to collect the morning dishes however when he continues. "Unless you actually tell me not to… I gotta keep my princess happy, don't I?"

The dishes clatter loudly in her grasp as she keeps her back to him. Perhaps if she keeps her stride, albeit wobbly as it is, he won't question her on the way her voice stutters in breathless wonder? "I, w-well, umm, y-yes?" _'His princess?_ His _.'_ Her stumbling steps around the back and into the kitchen feels as if she's walking in a wondrous dream.

"Glad we agree," his light voice behind her only makes it better.

~.~.~

Sir Meliodas' rough palm grasped around her smooth one as he pulls her jubilantly out of the front door to the Boar Hat is a delicate and marvelous thing that she will always treasure. She pulls the scarf more over her face so that the rosy hue that tints her smiling expression won't be seen as much as they run across the grassy ground covered in leaves that crunch beneath their boots. Sir Meliodas had spotted Diane and Hawk coming back through the windows of the tavern and immediately pulled her into action, not before throwing a scarf around his neck, quite literally the only change to his attire. While she herself wears a thick pink jacket that clings to her and navy pants that disappear into her white boots. All of Meliodas' design as always.

When the two finally stop in front of the giantess and porker, they get a sight they hadn't expected.

"Hey, Captain! Hey, Elizabeth! Look at what I got us for today! Aren't they great!?" The giantess squeals as she goes to her knees and hugs the huge bright orange pumpkin that is most definitely _hers_. Because the other three are of a considerably smaller size… But as she and Sir Meliodas stare at the pumpkins that reach their heads in height, it's still a bit overwhelming to imagine doing anything with four pumpkins of these magnitudes.

And Sir Meliodas voices this flatly beside her. "Diane you do realize we'll have to serve pumpkin based food for at least a month now, maybe even more?"

The giantess gives him a pout as her big amethyst eyes are the only things seen above her pumpkin, glimmering with the shine of pleading. "Aww, but Captain! I thought they would be fun for us to carve!"

Before Sir Meliodas can dampen their friend's mood anymore, Elizabeth decides to stride up to her pumpkin and run her hand along its smooth, ridged surface. "It'll be fun! And Hawk will have a lot of scraps to eat as well!"

"Oh, that's great, Elizabeth! You always come up with the best compromises!" Hawk announces as he nearly begins to salivate at the idea of all the leftovers he can get from these.

"Alright, enough talking and let's get to it then! I'll go get a few things we'll need from the Boar Hat first so we can collect all the pulp of the pumpkins. Diane, you'll probably have to find something to cut into that pumpkin of yours, though," Sir Meliodas states in crisp clear orders through a wide grin. His words are spoken in a way that buzzes excitement through them all.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Dane responds as the wind blows her pigtails wildly around her bright expression.

Elizabeth is about to shout her agreement too, when Sir Meliodas' hand slips around hers again, silencing all her thoughts with the tender way he studies her. It's a slow, quiet moment as the two stand in front of the massive pumpkin. She watches with trembly breaths as he slowly lifts a hand towards her head. She closes her eyes briefly and feels the sensation of him removing something from her hair. In opening her eyes, she notices him letting a bright orange leaf flutter away in the wind. His eyes, intense and steady, are still locked on her face.

Her hand squeezes around his to keep from floating away herself with the wind when he tells her in a low pleasant tone, "You think of how you want to carve your pumpkin while I get the stuff. We can do it together and it'll be fun, okay?"

She only nods as she feels her heart pulse all throughout her form. And then his hand is sliding slowly from hers as he turns away, making his way back to the Boar Hat. She doesn't take her eyes off of him when Hawk trots briskly to her side worriedly. She takes in the way his hands go to his pockets and the way the chilled wind makes his hair dance about messily and tousles the tail ends of his green scarf off to the side.

"He didn't do anything while you two were alone did he?" Hawk breaks her hushed silence of observation.

"No, Hawk. He was absolutely perfect." She sighs out with a dreamy tinge to her words and once again has to pull up her scarf to cover her rising blush.

~.~.~

She has been sitting on the ground before her massive pumpkin for a while now. Carving pumpkins is nothing new to the princess who's done it with her family again and again over the years. But what causes her to hesitate now as Sir Meliodas sits next to her with a lengthy chief's knife ready for use whenever she says so, is the memories of all of the designs she made over the years. Out of her father and her two sister's her designs, Elizabeth's were always considered the… sweetest. They were never scary or frightening. They never brought out a brief flash of fear like the ghoulish designs her family seemed to cook up. Elizabeth always looked at the pumpkin and tried her hardest to carve out something that would at least fit in with theirs, but at the most it would just incite a cute little laugh at how adorable it was that her pumpkin was attempting to be frightening.

Now she stares uncertainly at the freaky expression that marks the pumpkin Meliodas himself carved out to the creepy vibe that comes from the one Diane is halfway finished carving with the sharp tool she made out of stone, and her wariness about doing this only seems to grow. These are the Seven Deadly Sins. What will they think of her cutesy design when they see it?

She jumps slightly when Sir Meliodas begins to run his hand through her silvery strands gradually. Her eyes flick to the side expecting some kind of reaction out of Hawk from the Sin's motions, but the pig is too busy with his portion of pulp to notice at the moment. The gentle way his fingers roam against her scalp is downright soothing and she winds up leaning more towards him when he begins to voice his curious thoughts, "What's wrong, Elizabeth? You seemed excited about this before."

"I just…" She sighs slowly and turns her gaze to his, "I'm a little embarrassed about what I'll come up with compared to you all."

He tsks lightly and moves his hand to take hers instead as he pulls her up in an effortless motion. She sees his eyes are suddenly filled with a determined glow when his words come out firmly, passionately, "Elizabeth, it's _you_. Anything you do I'll be happy with! Don't doubt yourself over something that's supposed to be fun and that I wanted us to do together," He steps closer to her and places the knife securely in her hold as his goes to wrap around the outside of hers.

She nods in agreement only to give a quiet yelp when he moves behind her slightly and wraps his other arm around her waist. She has no idea how to react to the comforting hold and nearly lets go of her grip on the knife, until his hand tightens around hers forcing her to remember what they're supposed to be doing and how she's not supposed to be getting swept up in the way her body wants to melt back into his…

"I'll help you cut, okay?" He tells her lowly, his mouth against her shoulder. She desperately wishes she weren't in so many layers so that she can feel the brush of his lips against her skin.

The princess shudders out an exhale at the heated thought as she lifts her hand to begin with the eyes. The moment the knife presses into the skin of the pumpkin, she feels Sir Meliodas' aid kick in and the effort of the action becomes as easy as cutting through butter. Elizabeth just lets herself fall into the motions then, leaning entirely into Sir Meliodas as she watches how their hands so different from each other's begins to make a picture in the blank canvas that is the orange pumpkin.

His power drifts over her like a comforting warmth as she sighs and lets her other hand rise up to rest over his wrapped around her waist. The unsteady sound he makes when she intertwines their fingers makes her dazed with a sort of pleasured bliss. They're spending time together and for once she isn't stumbling over herself in her flustered nerves around Sir Meliodas. Things feel peaceful between them and the little happy smile that turns up her lips shows this.

"You know, your hair is really ticklish?"

Her hand stutters in finishing up the second eye. "I… sorry?" It occurs to her that Sir Meliodas standing wrapped behind her is getting the brunt of her hair whipping around wildly.

He chuckles a short mirthful sound that causes the blade to fumble slighlty in the nose of her creation. He can feel her jittered state, she's sure, with how close they are together. And the sneaky little Dragon seems set on keeping her blood surging with warmth. "Don't be. I love it. It's smells wonderful, like you…" Definitely determined to send her heart jolting too quickly throughout her body.

When it becomes obvious that the nose of her creation is on the verge of being disfigured, she stops for a moment and chimes out teasingly, "Are you trying to make me mess up, Sir Meliodas?"

"Hmm, yes and no." They both laugh then in a weightless kind of manner as Elizabeth moves their connected hands to begin on the mouth.

"You're incorrigible!" She states with a little giggle.

She feels his arms shrug around her before he pulls her even closer. The motion makes a quiet sound of rapture escape her throat. "Yeah, but you like me this way don't you?"

The rumbling, serious tone of his voice makes her still in place. The knife halts in the middle of the pumpkin's mouth, and the wind brushes past them in a quick rush. His question brings a thousand different things to her awareness. Like the very important fact that Sir Meliodas has never quite been this close to her before. There's always been this invisible barrier between them that even his groping couldn't seem to break, but something about today just seems to be making it melt away, allowing her to feel him truly for the first time. And she loves it. Being in his arms, listening as he teases her, or praises her in his own little ways.

"Sir Meliodas, I d-"

" _Captain, Captain, Captain!"_ Diane's voice interrupts with a bursting joy that utterly shatters the serenity around them. "Look at my pumpkin! What do you think!?"

She feels a rush of warm breath blow past her cheek as Sir Meliodas exhales in exasperation. Then he's unwrapping himself from around her. She doesn't let him see the pout on her face this causes as he moves to the side to see what Diane is speaking of. She uses the time of separation to let the refreshing air cool down her flaring emotions.

As the others make comments on how impressive Diane's pumpkin is, Elizabeth decides to take a look at the pumpkin herself. When her eyes land on it, she's glued to the ground in awe of the downright savage aspects the pumpkin adorns in its sharp glare. The fact that it's so massive simply adds to it. It makes Elizabeth feel as if it would really tower above her and without so much as a second thought, close its jaws, filled with jagged teeth, around her form spilling her blood across its orange tinged maw.

She has to blink her blue eyes frequently to snap out of the gruesome visage and voices her thoughts as well. "I think it's amazing Diane! You really have talent."

"Really, Elizabeth?" The brunette gushes as she picks up her pumpkin with a distinct feeling of pride surrounding her, "Thank you!"

Elizabeth nods sweetly, until she catches sight of her own pumpkin, nearly finished but still nowhere near as good as she would have hoped.

"So, Captain, who's do you think is the best?" Diane urges as she pets the top of her pumpkin as if it's a tamed beast.

Elizabeth watches as the blond's expression goes somewhat blank while he shrugs and strides back over to her side, surprising her when he takes her hand still holding the knife delicately and places it back into the pumpkin so that she can finish with the mouth. "I don't think I would be the right judge. I'm too biased here."

Elizabeth is just finishing slicing out the pumpkin's mouth with Sir Meliodas' firm hold around hers when Diane question's wryly, "Why? Would you choose your own?"

"Nope." He slips the knife out of her hold and then takes her right hand with his left, effectively jumbling her ability to breath properly, "I'd choose Elizabeth's, the sweetest of them all." He declares wholeheartedly.

And all she can do is stare at him with round eyes as her hand begins to tremble in his and her stomach fills with droves of fluttering wings. Diane and Hawk both come to see her pumpkin more clearly and Elizabeth only senses the heat in her cheeks rising at the knowing grin Sir Meliodas gives her at the sounds of wonderment they make upon observing her creation made with his help.

"This really is amazing! It's so cute, Elizabeth!" Diane complements at the soft grin that greets them from Elizabeth's pumpkin.

Hawk runs around it a few times as his eyes gain an excited gleam. "I would eat it all up if I could!"

Sir Meliodas lifts an eyebrow, "I don't think so. We need these lit up outside tonight…" He pauses and Elizabeth wonders what's going on in his mind when he squeezes her hand almost absentmindedly, "Actually, Ban should be back now which works out nicely. I want you guys to make sure he gets a pumpkin carved while Elizabeth and I work on baking some cookies!"

"You, Captain?" Diane moans in dismay as a hand goes to her stomach, cringing.

Elizabeth curls the fingers of her free hand against her chin as the words Sir Meliodas said replays in her mind. _'We'll be baking cookies together?'_

"Don't worry too much. Elizabeth will be there to make sure nothing goes wrong!" He tells them jovially as he begins to drag her unprotesting figure towards the bar that's become a second home to her. "No interruptions either guys!" He sings over his shoulder.

~.~.~

It's not too long into the matter of baking cookies that she begins to see the chinks in Sir Meliodas' cooking abilities. He does go by a book which is a good thing she had found. But then she had learned exactly why having a book as an aid was fruitless in his endeavors.

He lacks patience.

Oh, no she knows he can be one of the most patient people you could ever run into, but that is on different matters entirely. In battle, with those in need, and most definitely with his friends he'll take his time in his considerations for the most part. But with _cooking_. There is absolutely nothing there. She watches in a warped sense of awe as he sees the words flour, sugar, chocolate, and so on _..._ He gets all the ingredients needed and from there things begin to slip down a slippery slope as he begins to mix and match things based on how he sees fit. Over, done, finished, no questions asked in the Dragon Sin's mind. It's quite a phenomenon Elizabeth discovers as she quickly moves in to stop him from mixing the flour with the sugar together just out of his curiosity.

There was a lot of lighthearted arguing involved as she told him with a stern look and a spoon covered in a layer of smooth chocolate raised pointedly in his direction that, "There is a certain amount of cups of each item that's needed to be added at certain times, Sir Meliodas!"

At times he would sneak behind her back as she read the cookbook with a curious twist to her lips to try and add things when she was not looking. So it was a struggle to concentrate between making sure she was getting the ingredients right herself and making sure he wasn't adding his own special things. He'd give a yelp every time when she'd lightly swat his hand away from the spices, _dear lord,_ and listen to the excuse he had that time. "They look good, Elizabeth! Maybe they'll make the cookies good, too?"

She's quite fond of the Sin, she'll admit, but his way in the kitchen is simply abysmal!

As she places spoonfuls of the successful batch of cookies onto the tray to be baked, Elizabeth jolts from the warm impact of Sir Meliodas wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Unfortunately, there will be an unusually large cookie now from the way his body makes her shiver pleasantly.

"That was fun wasn't it?" He asks slowly, his breath flowing against her nape, and she quivers once more.

"More like frustrating," She says impassively hoping to get a rise out of him as her hands shakily finish up the cookies.

His hands begin to glide slowly along her stomach in a way that has tingles flooding her system as her breath escapes her. "I wasn't that bad was I?" His voice is almost a whine as he continues his ministrations in hopes of pleasing her, she believes.

And pleasing her he is she decides with a quickly melting mind. Her hands unsteadily slide the tray of cookies into the oven set at the _right_ temperature. Then she simply sags back against him as her thoughts begin to drift and it becomes much harder to breathe silently, smoothly. "I was merely… teasing…"

"Mmm hmm," he hums low in his chest so that it travels straight to her trembling body held up entirely by him. Since when did they become so easy with each other, so comfortable? It's as if there's no space between them any longer and things are starting to reveal themselves as clear as day in her fogging mind. She feels in this moment she wants nothing more than to let her feelings for him run free. To finally tell him what's been building up inside her since she first woke up in this tavern and his bright green eyes were the first thing she saw.

But then one of his hands slips just the slightest under her soft shirt. The sensation of his fingers brushing against her belly overwhelms her quite quickly as she gives a little cry, " _Sir Meliodas!"_

She feels his breath against the side of his neck, ragged and just as rushed as hers has become. The slight grazing of his warm lips against her skin has her squirming at the shocks of heat that travels like warm jets of lava through her veins, coiling right below his fingers on her stomach. "Elizabeth... I-"

"Hey, Captain~ You finished up yet~?"

It feels as if someone struck a match and lit her face aflame when Sir Meliodas quickly untagles himself from around her, but still keeps a firm hold around her waist when it becomes obvious she's still a bit weak kneed. _'Oh, gosh what were we doing?'_ Her nervous gaze swivels around the messy bowl of chocolaty remains and she chews on her bottom lip while closing her eyes. _'And while cooking sweet, innocent cookies no less!'_

Sir Ban strolls in not a moment later with a satchel slung over his back and something in his crimson gaze tells her he has an inclination of the happenings this once pure kitchen just witnessed.

Sir Meliodas steps in front of her and takes her hand in one easy motion as his lips curve into a big careless grin, "Make sure the cookies don't burn and get started on that thing I told you about earlier would you? I need to give Elizabeth her outfit for tonight and make sure everything is set for All Hallows' Eve." He cuts off any possible questions Sir Ban could have in his pointed orders.

Elizabeth fidgets with the bottom sleeve of her shirt as her other hand tightens reflexively around Sir Meliodas' while she watches Sir Ban casually place his satchel down with a smirk in their direction. "No need to be polite about it Captain. I'll have everything done on time. The others are finished and I couldn't exactly hold Master off for long, so…" His crimson gaze wanders over to their clasped hands and Elizabeth sucks in a silent breath when Sir Meliodas begins to pull her out of the kitchen without another word, "I suggest you two be on your way before the Master comes after you~"

~.~.~

Night had rushed in as quickly as the chilly winds that brush persistently against their windows. The tavern was open for business simply for the fact that today was a well-known holiday, they were known for their fabulous food, and with they have lit up pumpkins outdoors that can be seen from miles away. Things had gone pretty smoothly with only one mishap that Sir Meliodas was quick to smooth over on her behalf. After closing up, they all had shared the cookies she and Sir Meliodas had baked. Although the others were hesitant to try them at first, she fearlessly took the first bite and shortly afterwards, it was declared if the Captain ever needed to cook meals, she would assist him.

She yelps now as her body is swept up in a casual hold by Sir Meliodas. The motion causes her hat to fly off of her head and onto the floor. "Right now I gotta steal my good witch away for a bit."

"Hey, you can't do that! What do you plan to do to her!?" Hawk spits out viciously over his empty platter of scraps.

"Hawk, it's okay," Elizabeth speaks up as her hand goes shyly along Sir Meliodas' chest. She keeps her gaze away from everyone else's. "We have something to discuss. I promise I'll be fine."

"You heard the Princess!" Sir Meliodas declares as he turns without a word and begins to carry her briskly up the stairs. The worried words of Diane and the rambunctious teases of Sir Ban fall silent behind the closed door of their room.

They both get comfortable on the bed after he places her down gently beside him. Sir Meliodas goes slowly when he picks up her hands and cradles them between them. "I had Ban make something that I'm hoping will help me tell you what I've been planning to share with you for a long time, Elizabeth," He locks his gaze with hers and she sees the nervousness that shakes within their depths even as he smiles encouragingly up at her while squeezing her hands. "You mind closing your eyes so I can set it up?"

She shakes her head no, then lets her eyes fall shut. When his hands leave hers it becomes a tense number of seconds as she waits for the moment for him to say she can open her eyes. There's nothing to give away what he's doing and what this surprise will be. So as she chews on her bottom lip while letting her hand twist her hair around her finger, she waits as patiently as she can.

And then his voice gives a faint, "You can open them now," and she does so quickly. She first notices that he isn't looking at her, but at something on the bed in between them. That's when her eyes go to follow his and… _'Oh my-!'_ Her hands fly up to cover her mouth to try and stifle her breath of teary exhilaration. But her eyes give everything away as they blur with tears, and she still ends up giving a muffled mix of a sob and a shout of bliss.

On the bed lies an organized message of orange, white, and yellow triangle striped candies in the letter of an "I" the shape of a big heart and the letter of a "U". It's so terribly sweet, she finds herself shedding tears as her hands move down to clasp over her heart leaping in her chest. She would have never thought Sir Meliodas would give her a love confession... and one as corny and so amazingly endearing as this no less. In all the ways she hoped for this to happen, nothing could ever possibly top seeing these little candy corns letting her into his heart.

Her eyes fly up to gaze at his expression as one of her hands hastily wipe away at her face to try and hide the evidence of her elated tears. Before she even has a chance to blubber out some type of response, he's telling her in a hushed, unsteady tone while he reaches out to her uncertainly, "I love you, Elizabeth, so much and seeing you cry… _hurts_. So can you please... stop for me?"

She sniffs and nods as her throat clogs with such emotion she feels as if she's about to burst if she doesn't do something with it all. So the princess goes to him, thrusting her body to his as his sweet message becomes jostled on the bed. Her legs go around his waist while her arms wrap behind him, allowing her hands to travel up into the back of his hair as she stares down into his startled gaze. "Meliodas," She loves saying his name as if it's the center of her world, as if _he's_ the center of her world, "you must know I love you, too. I absolutely adore you, every part of you. I… never thought I'd hear you return my feelings," She admits gingerly as her fingers twist in the back of his hair, pulling his head back as hers edge closer…

He gazes at her for several tense seconds as she feels his hands sliding sensually along her back. She swallows thickly as his eyes flick to her lips, "I guess I should get rid of any lingering doubts, huh?" Meliodas tells her with a deeper edge to his throat as his eyes become lidded and something dark swirls in their depths that begins to reduce her to a weak, yielding form in his hands.

She can't even nod before he lifts his head up and his lips connect with hers firm and warm as he kisses her. Meliodas presses his mouth gradually against hers with a tentative care that drags a sound from that back of her throat that causes him to breathe shakily against her lips. Then his hands are wrapping around her waist tightly, pulling her flush against him as his lips become a bit more persistent. He twists his mouth against hers searingly, urging her to follow her instincts as she kisses him back.

She's fantasized about this moment for ages. How his lips would feel against hers, the infinite possibilities of his taste, how he would hold her, and the different ways it would happen… But she never thought the reality would be like fitting together like two lost pieces of a puzzle. He's a firm kisser, but at the same time gentle as he slowly lets her feel what she likes. He adjusts to her wants by the soft pleased sounds she gives him when he nibbles on her bottom lip or runs his tongue along her lips to press into her mouth more deeply. She loves his distinct flavor as he does so. _Savors_ it with low hums as he groans deeply at the way she curiously sucks on his tongue. It's an entirely new sensation everything they're doing, that's she's growing desperately to love, being so twined with Meliodas.

Elizabeth moans high in her throat when his hands slip down and grip her bottom _hard_. Oh, heaven's she's missed the feeling of his groping hands, although he's never quite touched her like this before. They're panting hard now as they release pent up passion in the way they move together. They're mouths are gliding and meshing together in increasingly salacious displays that cause her thighs to tighten around his waist as she fills the room with a breathy sound of pleasure once more.

That's when Meliodas pulls back from her with eyes darker than she's ever before seen. They chill her pleasantly, causing heat to nestle in her center like a roaring throb that only flares up higher when she rubs her hips against his pleadingly and he speaks in a dark, husky tone in response, "We should stop, Elizabeth."

But this causes her eyebrows to furrow as she pouts defiantly, "Why?"

He steals a quick kiss from her, heated and entirely mind melting before he growls against her swollen lips, "You're making this so _hard_ , Elizabeth."

"I trust you, Meliodas. I trust you," She tells him earnestly as her head goes to rest against his.

He sighs as he closes his eyes and she realizes he's trying to calm himself and dispel the passion they've built up which greatly saddens her. "But I don't trust myself to not mistakenly break your trust. You're a Princess. We should be married before even thinking about go ahead with this, Elizabeth."

"But we love each other. Can't we decide when we want to be together on our own? It doesn't have to be today… But can't it be up to us, Meliodas?" She stares into his much lighter green eyes imploringly for a long moment until she gives out a sigh of relief at the agreeing nod he gives her.

"Come on, then. Now that that's decided, let's get ready for bed shall we?"

~.~.~

It's easy sliding beneath the sheets next to him that evening. The sight of him completely untied is what makes her wriggle closer to him with a blissful sigh.

"I guess Hawk's not coming in to tie me up tonight," Meliodas comments with a lopsided grin as he looks at her turned on his side.

"I don't mind that at all, Meliodas. Please, grope away… This day has made me realize how much I'd miss it if you stopped." It takes her three complete seconds of staring at him in a loving state to play back the words she just said. The blush that colors Meliodas' cheeks is nothing compared to the one that rushes to form over her entire face. She feels as if she'll drown in the embarrassment and she simply tries to sink under the covers to hide away from it all. "Oh, no I d-didn't mean- I just meant to say-"

"I know what you meant," He tells her with understanding layering his tone evenly.

But she still doesn't come from out of hiding.

"Come on out, my Elizabeth," He baits playfully. She nearly shuffles from out of hiding at this, but still feels too embarrassed to show herself yet.

"I know what can cheer you up!"

She peeks her eyes out from the covers to stare at his eyes dancing with joy and love and so many other things, she helplessly falls into his pull. "...What?"

"Sharing the rest of this candy corn with me before we go to bed!" He laughs lightly as he scoots over to her. She pulls herself from under the cover to see the small pouch of sweet smelling candy he was referring to.

Elizabeth shines him a grateful smile and he shrugs it off, simply giving her a kiss that tells her he'd do anything to make her smile. They do share the candy, feeding it to each other until there's nothing left. And then they settle into the bed, her back to his chest with their arms wrapped around her stomach.

Elizabeth finds her eyes blinking tiredly again and again, until they begin to gradually shut, cutting off her view of the full moon and the twisting leaves outside of their window. Just as she falls asleep with Meliodas' words of love still playing in her ears, she can't help but smile at how wonderful of a day this All Hallow's Eve actually was this year.


End file.
